Alvrok Grand Coalition
The Alvrok Grand Coalition '''is the unified government of the Alvrok species. Composed of semi-autonomous colonies spread across the galaxy, the Coalition has a long history and an even more complex and uncertain future. History Pre-History Alvrok history begins about 5 billion years ago. At this point, the planet Philara was a lifeless rock orbiting a class G star in the empty reaches of space between two galactic arms. Fossil records unearthed by the Alvrok Department of Xenology and History show that, around this time, a large amount of meteorites struck the surface of the planet and brought with them various hydrocarbons, greenhouse gases, and simple multicellular organisms. These organisms lived in the oceans of thick, hydrocarbon-filled sludge water, possessing various diets and habits. Life diversified over millions of years, and the passage of time eventually led to the advent of fish and large aquatic animals in the seas and a boom of plant life on the fertile continents rising from Philara's oceans. Primitive creatures made landfall around 1 billion years ago. Fauna species spread across the land, adopting various ecological niches and filling the world with all manner of animals. On a large island, somewhere in the tropical belts of Philara, a moderately-sized carnivorous reptilian species pushed competing carnivores to extinction and claimed the top niche of the island. Evolving to various subspecies, each with sentience, these predators began to form tribes from their nesting colonies and began a new stage of development. The Beginnings of Recorded History The new tribes didn't take long to come into contact. Inter-tribal diplomacy was incredibly common among tribes of the same species, and confederacies formed to organize the tribes against common enemies. Approximately 1 million years ago, a tribe inhabiting the mountainous regions to the north ventured south and encountered a different subspecies. The resulting skirmish resulted in the northerners retreating to their tribe, and the war party that returned obliterated the southerners. Finding themselves in possession of new territory, the northerners began to settle in the area. The invaders quickly learned of the massive presence of other tribes, and began to conquer each and massacre the inhabitants. As each tribe fell, the invading tribe grew in size and strength. Before long, scouting parties began to explore the entire island. When a new subspecies was found, an assault force was sent to destroy it. The invading species began to call themselves Alvrok, forming the basics of current society and culture. Agriculture and animal husbandry was discovered about 500,000 years ago, and this marked the shift from tribal society to true civilization. Civilization Rising As the last of the nomadic subspecies were exterminated by the Alvrok, ships left the island itself to explore the rest of the planet. They took knowledge of technology and basic customs, forming new territories on different continents. Around 30,000 years ago, the main civilization consolidated the island under the leadership of a male named Philarus. The king left such an impact, in fact, that the nation began to call itself his name. Nations grew up around the planet, consolidating area and creating large cities at various places on the planet. Electric power was discovered around 10,000 years ago, drastically increasing communication and exploration. Cultural differences and resource conflicts inevitably led to wars between different nations. Military technology advanced rapidly in response. Gunships, tanks, powered infantry armor, all were developed to fit the needs of modernized warfare. Conquest once again became the normal action for an Alvrok nation, as the civilizations clumped together under common leaders for survival in an increasingly violent and volatile world. Societies crumbled under prolonged assaults from other, more powerful states, and the number of independent and autonomous countries gradually ticked down over the following 8,000 years. The Millennium War 2,000 years ago, there were only two nations left on the Alvrok homeworld. The first was the nation descended from the first Alvrok tribe, Philarus. The second nation took the name of Llandia. The two were fierce rivals, opposed in every way to one another. One day, a Philarusian spy was captured in the Llandian capital. This spy was promptly executed. Philarus declared war in retaliation. Both nations were extremely powerful, possessing massive stockpiles of manpower and materials. As such, the war would not be a quick one. A failed blitz to the Llandian manufacturing strongholds opened the war to longer conflict, and the ensuing offensives bogged down on front lines that spanned the borders between the countries. Tactical missile strikes devastated cities and led to a mass exodus of Alvrok citizens on both sides. They fled the planet in sleeper ships, freezing themselves in cryopods and setting off for new homes across the galaxy. These ships would form the colonies that became parts of the empire. As the war dragged on back on their homeworld, the exhaustion of the armies of Llandia led to a final push by the Philarusian army and the capture of their capital. 1,000 years after the war began, the planet of Philara was unified under a single banner. Unification of the Coalition With the homeworld now unified, it became apparent to the Alvrok just how much they had to do to unite their species. Alvrok colonies spanned the stars, and even the local area had colonies that were barely reachable under current technology. The King of Philara opted out of military conquest, and instead contacted neighboring colonies to form an empire diplomatically. The resulting treaty established the current form of government under the Grand Coalition. After unifying and integrating a large amount of nearby colonies, the Grand Armada was formed as a space naval arm of the Alvrok government. When reaching out beyond the local stars, however, it became apparent to the Alvrok that the remaining colonies would not join the Coalition diplomatically. Under Emperor Jorgan Ganlo I, the first of the '''Unification Wars was declared. These wars saw the Grand Armada slowly conquer resisting colonies, bringing them under the Coalition's wing. These wars finally ended 293 years ago, with the last dissenting planet reportedly being conquered by an army led by Jorgan I himself. The Coalition has remained unified since. Nature of Residents Culture Alvrok society is founded on the idea of autonomy. As a people who rose from governments which relied on individual freedom, they never lost this attachment to a "Do your thing" mentality. Indeed, the principles of freedom are built into the very fabric of the Grand Constitution, with phrases such as "The right of Alvrok citizens to access any and all armaments is indispensable to the security of rights" and "A liberated and uncensored society, being necessary to the stability of a true Confederation, the right of the people to exercise Free Speech and Expression shall not be infringed." This expression of liberty is related to the religious beliefs of the Alvrok, as the government is simply seen as an agent of the Will of the Seekers. The Alvrok also put emphasis on wealth generation. Those with money are often seen as the pinnacle of society, an idea which has led to the vast majority of their society living in extremely posh conditions. Even the poor and homeless experience a quality of life unparalleled by the rest of the galaxy's general population. The government does, however, take steps to lift all citizens from poverty, and efficient spending and monetary allocations have all but eliminated poverty across the Coalition. As a result, happiness of citizens is perpetually high, and the government sees widespread support. Citizens are given the ubiquitous right to vote, so long as they have reached an age of mental maturity and can demonstrate a knowledge of the candidates, issues, and government that they are attempting to vote on. Voting has slowly become a cornerstone of Alvrok life, as both religious and societal pressures urge individuals to exercise this right. Religion The religious beliefs of the Alvrok center around a humanoid species that they credit with seeding their home system with life. These creatures are, fittingly, called ''The Seeders. ''The Alvrok follow a philosophy deciphered from ancient texts left by these creatures, and the religion is ubiquitous across society. Central tenets of Seederism are a ban on murder and theft, a requirement of life-long monogamy and various related disciplines, and a necessity for societal and political interactions. This religion is a contributing factor to many of the unique aspects of Alvrok society, particularly the focus on affluence and the gaining of the means to live comfortably.Category:Empires